Emma Taylor
by GabiiBearr
Summary: Emma isn't your ordinary girl. Or ordinary misfit. Or ordinary- actually, she isn't ordinary at all. She has a part darker than it should be. She has two powers, one that wasn't even hers to begin with. She has to juggle a misfit life and keep her secret in the shadows. No one understands. No one except for him. Nathan/OC
1. Community Service

**Community Service**

* * *

She woke up to her alarm clock beeping. She tossed in her bed, pulling the plush green covers back over her head as if to block out the sound of it.

"Anny, could you get- oh, right." the girl grumbled to herself, sitting up in the bed. She looked over at the clock and suddenly, it stopped working. She had curly dark brown hair and very vibrant blue eyes. They were slightly dark in shade but bright and very beautiful.

She hated them.

She stood out of bed, slightly short. Not really short, but she considered herself just on the verge of average height. She walked over to her dresser drawer and took out a bra, underwear, white spaghetti strap and sportswear shorts with VANS. She went to the bathroom and showered then changed into the clothes. Once she got out, she blow-dried her hair, causing it to fall into perfect curls. She put on a little bit of light brown eye shadow, mascara and a little bit of black eyeliner on her waterline. She reached into her bag, finding her light pink lipstick. She applied it to her lips and took a good look at herself in the mirror. If you took a look at her, you'd never think she'd be going to community service.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she caught glimpse of an empty unmade bed and realized what she was missing. She scold at herself and walked out of the room, putting her bag down on the bed. She ran downstairs and grabbed a bagel, smearing a little bit of grape jelly on it. She called out her good-byes to her mom, dad, little brother and sister, and Anny. It was a force of habit. She shook her head and ran out the door. She walked to the community center, which was just five blocks away. She remembered the day that freak storm hit. That was the day that weird things started happening to her and Anny. The storm, then the club, then the party. Now, community service.

After walking for a few minutes, she walked into the community service building. The door shut behind her, a little too loudly than she had wanted, and five faces turned to meet her. One was a girl with frizzy hair, but yet she pulled it off, and she had very pretty features. The next was a boy with dark skin and black hair. He was the only one not staring at her like he was analyzing her. To his right, was a boy with short, dark hair and pale blue eyes. Or were they grey? She couldn't tell. She turned to a boy with curly brown hair and green eyes. As she watched him, she saw his gaze change as if he were no longer analyzing her.

She broke eye contact before he got the chance to decide on speaking to her. Her eyes landed on a girl with blondish brown hair. The way she was looking at her made her think that she could see into her soul and that she knew all of her secrets. She looked at their orange jumpsuits and immediately found them hideous.

"You can think they're hideous all you want, but you still have to wear one. I'll show you to the locker room." the girl with the odd gaze said, walking over to her.

"H-how did you know that?" she asked, backing away from the girl.

"Dammit, Kelly, you aren't suppose to do that." the boy with the curly hair said, turning to the girl. "She's a little mental. Don't pay attention to her."

The girl tried to hide a smile, but he caught a glimpse of it.

"Who are you?" she asked, confused on as to why they were talking to her straight away.

"That's Kelly, Weird kid, Alisha, Curtis, and I'm Nathan. I'm the important one." he said, striking a smile and raising his eyebrows.

The girl nodded. Now she knew why she was drawn to him. It'd be best to not even speak to him. She knew his type, she knew it very well, and she wasn't about to have history repeat itself. Not this way and not so soon. She walked past all of them, only to be stopped before leaving the room.

"Are you O.K?" the boy with the short black hair, the one who Nathan called weird, asked. She nodded at him, trying to leave quickly.

"Hey, wait, you haven't told us your name." Nathan called. She'd rather not tell them. They'd bring up all the crazy stories and she wouldn't have a normal time here.

But, something told her that with those lightning strikes and everything that's happened to her so far, she was never going to have a normal time anywhere. She turned her head, finding Nathan's eyes at first glance.

"Emma." she said, walking off.

She walked down the hallway and found a locker room. She walked into it, finding an orange jumpsuit hanging up. She grabbed it, then slipped out of her shoes and shorts. She slid her legs into the jumpsuit and pulled it up, tying the arms at her hips. She had a shape to her, but she wasn't tall enough for this jumpsuit to fit her right. She slipped her shoes back on and put her clothing, mobile and keys in the locker. She walked out to be met by darkness. The hallway was pitched with no lighting. She fell to her knees as flashbacks engulfed her memories.

_"Emma, let's go to a party tonight." A girl with curly black hair and vibrant blue eyes said, almost pouting._

_"No way, Anny. You aren't ready for a party." Emma laughed at the girl._

_"We're the same age! You've gone to loads! It's no fair." the girl, Anny, argued. Emma raised her eyebrows._

_"I'm older by two minutes." She said, sticking out her tongue._

_Then, the lightning struck._

Another memory flashed through her.

_"I'm so glad you finally decided to let me go to a party!" Anny screamed happily._

_"One: this isn't a party. It's a club. Two: I didn't let you. You snuck out and followed me here." Emma groaned._

_"It's so cool! I feel so grown up!" Anny said, gasping as she looked around at all of the guys who were drinking. Her boyfriend, Danny, showed up and wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Hey babe! I had no idea you'd be coming." Danny said, glancing back at his slag for the night, Karen. _

_"Hey! I didn't know I'd be coming here, either. I just heard Emma sneaking out and I followed her." Anny said, following his gaze and frowning. _

_Her emotions peaked and the light above them shattered. _

_"Um, let's get out of here." Danny offered, taking her hand and leading her away. _

_All Emma remembered after that was waking up next to Danny and screaming. _

Another flashback.

_"Emma, it's Anny. She's-" her mother stopped, choking on a sob. _

_"I know." Emma said, sadly. _

_"It was Danny, wasn't it?" _

_"I believe so." _

The memory changed to another.

_"Danny, you don't have to do this!" Emma screamed as blood trailed down her face. _

_"Oh, yes, Emma, I do." Danny said, his usually warm brown eyes murderous. _

_He raised his butcher knife and suddenly, there was light everywhere. _

She screamed, hearing herself scream physically as if it were happening again. But this time, when her eyes opened she wasn't laying down in front of graffiti. Instead, she was in Nathan's arms on the ground of the newly lit hallway in the community center.

* * *

**This story takes place after Nathan comes back from the grave and realizes his power. A lot of things will go differently. **

**Well, thank you! Please review!**

**-Gabby**


	2. Chapter 2

She'd fallen asleep, then woken up. She was under a blanket and on a mattress. She could hear people talking, faintly. They were talking about her, she noticed. She wanted to let them know she was awake, but she also wanted to know what they were saying. She decided to act like she was still asleep and listen to them.

"What's wrong with her?" A girl voice asked.

"Does she have a power?" A male voice asked, this one sounding like the boy who asked her if she was O.K.

"Maybe." another boy, Nathan, said. "But how the hell does she get a power like that? It's bollocks."

"What do you mean?" the other girl asked.

"When I found her, while all of you were out lounging around, the lights in the hall were spazzing out or some bullshit like that. One minute it was pitch black then the lights were so bright I almost tripped, fell and killed myself because I couldn't see. Then-"

"Should I remind you that you can't die?" another guy asked.

"Fuck you, Curtis. It still hurts."

"Shut up and tell us what happened." the girl with the thick accent groaned.

"Well, she screamed and then all of the lights just busted and she fell and I caught her. I mean, I know I have those kind of effects on females but this one was just a bit over the top and-"

He stopped speaking when Emma stood up, tears in her eyes.

"You think I'm some sort of freak, is it? You think I did all of that for your attention? No. I wouldn't have wanted anyone, let alone a prick like you to see me like that so how about you just fuck off." Emma said, walking off.

"Hey, come back!" one of the girls called after her. She didn't stop.

She stopped when the Weird Kid appeared in front of her. She almost had a heart attack.

"H-how did you do that?" Emma asked, her breathing calming down.

"Oh, I um-" he stopped and looked away.

"It's O.K. You can tell me, if you want, that is." she said, not really wanting to hear but still wanting to at the same time.

"I shouldn't tell you." he said, after a moment.

"I see." she looked back at him. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Simon." she nodded and pushed past him, walking off. "Where're you going?"

"Home."

"You can't just leave, it's community service!"

He tried to follow her, but suddenly the door slammed shut and wouldn't budge. The others ran out and looked at him, as if he could explain.

"Well?" Nathan asked, "What happened?"

"She went home."

"Well that's just fucking great. What'd you do? Pop a boner and scare her away?"

"No. She just went home."

Nathan sighed and opened the door. He walked out and looked around. He heard sobbing and decided to follow it. Nathan knew her, he was sure of it. Well, except when he saw her she had black hair. He walked around a corner and found her sitting alone on some stairs. He walked down and sat beside her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, looking away from him.

"Just wanted to check on you." he shrugged.

"Why? You think I'm a freak." she said, shaking her head.

"No, we don't. We know how you feel. Let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you have a-" he paused. She knew he was going to ask about her powers. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She took instinct and hit him.

"Are you shitting me? You find a girl alone and crying and that's the first thing you ask her? You wanker!"

"Jesus! Did you have to hit me? The hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Check yourself, love, because most men don't go hitting on every defenseless girl they can find!"

"How do you know what I do?"

"I know men like you. I know your kind and I know it very well."

There was a long pause of silence as Nathan held his nose and she looked away, angrily. She was sort of aggressive but she'd never hit a stranger in such a short time period.

"What are you in for?" Nathan asked after calming down.

Her heart skipped a beat. She just had to stick to the stories in the paper and she'd be fine.

"I went to a party one night. There was something that happened. A fire. Or something, I don't know. Only one person died. I was found asleep the next morning by a bridge with fresh graffiti. I didn't do it but they didn't believe me."

He nodded and looked at her features. He's seen her somewhere before. He just couldn't shake that feeling.

"Say, have you ever had black hair?" he asked.

"No." she said, quickly, looking away.

"Oh. It would suit you." he stood up and offered her a hand.

"No, thank you. I don't know what hand you wank with." she scoffed and stood on her own.

"Gee, thanks." he replied, sarcastically.

"Not a problem."

He couldn't help but laugh as they walked.

"You know, no woman has ever resisted me for too long."

"There's a first for everything."

"Oh, fuck off!"

They talied quietly as they walked and he kept stealing glances of her. He couldn't shake the feeling of knowing her. She caught him looking and held his gaze. Guys looked him never looked at her for too long so why was he? She was getting uncomfortable.

"Fuck off." she said, turning away.

"Sorry. I just can't shake the feeling that I know you." he said, trying to get a better look at her.

"I can guarantee you don't." she said, pushing him away.

"Do you have a twin, then?" he asked.

"You know what? I think I can walk home by myself." she said as she pushed past him.

"What did I say? Emma, wait."

Emma didn't listen as he called out to her. Sometimes she wished she could leave and go somewhere else. Somewhere where no one had their suspicions of her. She kept walking, leaving Nathan behind.


End file.
